Tiempo al tiempo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Al final Ashiya le ha acabado pillando el gusto a eso de hacer fotografías. Ashiya/Abeno


**Fukugen na mononokean le pertenece a Kiri Wazawa**

* * *

Desde que comenzó a trabajar para Abeno, podría contar con los dedos de sus manos sus días libres. Por lo tanto, poder disfrutar de un tranquilo día primaveral sin yokais en el horizonte era algo que ya veía como una necesidad. El que Abeno le diera el día libre fue algo que un principio no se creyó, tanto como para suplicarle al maestro de la Mononokean que no le despidiera, hasta ser tranquilizado de una forma un tanto violenta. Pues según Abeno sólo lo hacía porque quería pasar un día sin tener que escucharlo. Desde que esa semana en la que él estuvo sin poderes, Abeno lo había tratado de una manera muy extraña.

—¡Ashiyan! —le llamó Fushimi, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacía él.

Hanae tomó la foto que tanto tiempo le costó encuadrar, justo a tiempo de que Fushimi llegara a su lado para verla. Siempre había tenido cierto gusto por la fotografía, pero desde su fugaz estancia con Fushimi en el club de fotografía, no había llegado a comprender qué tan entretenida podía llegar a ser.

—Dejame ver —pidió Fushimi entusiasmado, disfrutaba como nadie ver fotos de otros.

Por ello Hanae no tuvo problema alguno en pasarle la cámara para que pudiera ver las pocas fotos que con ella había sacado. Además, Fushimi sabía mucho del tema y seguro que algún que otro consejo le daría encantado.

—Le he cogido cierto gusto a la fotografía, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, e ido intentando sacar alguna que otra foto —Fushimi le miró con auténtico orgullo—. Si quieres miralas y así me das tu opinión.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, antes de lo tarda Abeno en enfadarse con él, se encontraba apoyados sobre una de las vallas que separaban el camino de los huertos. Para sorpresa de Hanae, Fushimi alabó sus fotos, tanto como para que Hanae temiera que en verdad solo lo hacía por complacerle y que así siguiera con la fotografía.

—Abenon se ve muy bien con kimono —comentó Fushimi, una vez llegó a una foto en concreto.

Hanae observó la susodicha foto, cayendo en la cuenta de que algunas de las fotos estaban tomadas en lugares un tanto comprometidos como el interior de la Mononokean. Por ejemplo, en esa foto en cuestión Abeno se veía preparando té, mirando hacia uno de los laterales. Para su propia fortuna, no había llegado a enfocar aquello a lo que Abeno estaba mirando, el royo de papel a través del cual se comunicaba la Mononokean. Si bien teniendo en cuenta que la Mononokean una un yokai, Hanae no era del todo consciente de qué estaría viendo Fushimi, mas al no haber dicho nada al respecto del lugar, supuso que vería algo extraño.

— Si le queda muy bien —corroboró el moreno un tanto ensimismado y perdido en la foto—. ¡Pero cualquiera se lo dice!, siempre que lo piropeo se enfada muchísimo —se quedó unos segundos pensativo—. Bueno, se enfada más de lo habitual.

Fushimi soltó una pequeña risa y continuó pasando las fotos. A decir verdad y para sorpresa del propio Hanae, Abeno salía en muchas, incluso en demasiadas. Nunca se dio cuenta de las muchas fotos que le sacaba al rubio. La gran mayoría sin que este lo notara, porque como se diera cuenta de eso, lo mataba sin la más mínima piedad. Si bien pensándolo en frío, se pasaban casi todo el día juntos, por lo tanto era normal que saliera mucho. Además, Fushimi no lo veía, pero en casi todas las fotos en las que salía Abeno, estaba Peludito en su estado de adorabilidad habitual.

—Usas mucho a Abenon como modelo, aunque no negaré que es bastante fotogénico —dejó caer Fushimi.

Hanae no supo muy bien qué responder, no podía decirle que en verdad Abeno sólo salía de fondo y que la foto se la estaba haciendo a un yokai adorable.

—La verdad es que no es mi intención sacarle la foto a él, pero como estamos todo el día juntos supongo que acaba saliendo, mucho y como tampoco se queja… —se justificó, intentando que su nerviosismo no delatara su mentira.

—Casi podrías hacer una monográfico de Abenon con todas las fotos que le has sacado —dijo Fushimi tan bromista como siempre.

Lo peor fue que era cierto, al menos desde el punto de vista de Fushimi, pues desde el suyo lo que tenía era un monográfico de Peludito en el que por alguna razón desconocida, Abeno salia, incluso demasiado. Si bien tampoco era algo molesto.

—No pongas esas caras, es tu novio y pasáis casi todo el día juntos, ¡normal que le saques tantas fotos!

De todo lo que le dijo Fushimi, Hanae no supo qué podría catalogar como más aterrados. Si el que hubiera confundido la relación entre Abeno y él de una manera tan estrepitosa; el que todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante; o el cómo reaccionaria Abeno si se enteraba de cómo los veía Fushimi.

—¡No es mi novio! —exclamó Hana rojo como un tomate, gritando tanto como para que su voz hubiera podido llegar hasta oídos del Legislador, en lo más profundo del Inframundo.

—No tienes porque negarlo, ni a mí ni a Saga nos importa —la manera en la cual Fushimi dijo eso, le resultó a Hanae sin lugar a dudas, lo más aterrador de todo.

Lo peor de todo, era que probablemente Abeno y él no estuvieran ni cerca de ser amigos, sólo conocidos o como mucho algo parecido a compañeros de trabajo.

—En serio, no somos novios —tartamudeó el moreno, sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Fushimi sorprendido—. Ya lo siento, como os pasáis el día juntos y os dedicáis esas miraditas, Saga y yo pensábamos que estabais juntos, pero que erais muy tímidos como para admitirlo en publico.

—Lo dicho, no lo somos —insistió Hanae, optando por preguntar sobre las miraditas.

Porque no, lo que sentía por el rubio definitivamente no era amor, no podía serlo. Jamás de los jamases sería amor, a lo mejor era un cariño un tanto peculiar, pero sin duda, no era amor ni nada parecido. Como mucho el rubio le resultaba la persona más atractiva que había conocido y ejercía sobre él cierta atracción, pero no era ni mucho menos. Además, a veces duda que si quiera fueran amigos. En resumen, compartían una relación un tanto extraña y particular que nada tenía que ver con sentimientos románticos o algo parecido.

Por su lado, Fushimi sólo pudo mirar divertido a un muy pensativo Hanae.

—Diría que todavía no sois novios, tú sólo dale tiempo al tiempo.


End file.
